


The hat fic, but only the good parts

by DykeOnABike



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: :0, M/M, Phan - Freeform, for i have sinned, for some damned reason i still re-read the whole thing, forgive me father, gloucester me, gouge my eyes out, hamsters are too gross to look at now, lol, or oedipus me, quality, this is gonna haunt me, this took awhile, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DykeOnABike/pseuds/DykeOnABike
Summary: the title says it all





	The hat fic, but only the good parts

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own any of this, except my dignity, lol I dont have any

 

_And every month we buy a hamster_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> good, right?


End file.
